espfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV/Identidade
O artigo a seguir mostrará a evolução da marca da Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV ao longo do tempo. Evolução Primeira Marca (1997-1999) Segunda Marca (1999-presente) 1999-2000 Em celebração dos 15 anos da série Eddie e Seus Peugeots, a identidade visual - não só da própria série, mas do Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções e suas empresas, entre elas a TV Eddie e Seus Peugeots - passou por uma mudança radical que dura até hoje. O formato - que persiste até hoje, apenas com mudanças de cores por todo esse tempo - traz os termos "Eddie e Seus" centralizado e "Peugeots" em ângulo diagonal, porém, atrás do primeiro termo. A fonte tipográfica utilizada foi Balloon Extra Bold (Balloon XBd BT), de Max R. Kaufmann. As cores utilizadas até 31 de dezembro de 2000 foram: Amarelo e contorno verde ("Eddie e Seus"); Azul ciano e contorno azul ("Peugeots"). Vinhetas A primeira vinheta dessa identidade era uma breve edição da vinheta da primeira marca, no qual mostrava no início a logomarca dos 15 anos de Eddie e Seus Peugeots, seguida por uma distorção desfocada, passando pelas cenas e personagens da série e terminando com a nova identidade com a distorção desfocada reverso. Baseada na vinheta da ITV de 1989. A segunda vinheta mostrava o satélite (Brasilsat) sobrevoando pelo espaço, surgindo no meio as três imagens de Maués, Manaus e São Paulo, finalizando com o mesmo satélite disparando um raio de luz que projeta a marca da emissora no centro da tela. A vinheta foi feita para o início das transmissões nacionais com a inauguração da filial de São Paulo, em julho, e durou até 31 de dezembro de 2000. Havia uma versão especial da vinheta de julho, feita em abril de 2000, para celebrar os 500 anos do Descobrimento do Brasil, no qual as imagens de Maués, Manaus e São Paulo foram substituídas pelas pinturas históricas que reconstituem os três fatos históricos do país: o Descobrimento do Brasil em 1500, a Independência em 1822 e a Proclamação da República em 1889. 2001-2011 Com a chegada do século XXI, a identidade visual passou pela sua primeira alteração de cores - passando a ser amarelo ("Eddie e Seus", mantido da versão original), laranja ("Peugeots") e contorno vermelho. Segundo Eddie, as duas cores - vermelho e amarelo - remetem as cores da Santa Luzia, padroeira do homônimo bairro de Maués (na ocasião, ainda se chamava "Coronel Negreiros"): *A cor vermelha remetia a cor da túnica da santa, simbolizando o martírio da mesma, que morreu sem renegar a sua fé diante da perseguição dos cristãos; *A cor amarela remetia a cor da fita na túnica da santa, simbolizando a vitória em cima da corrupção humana, do pecado, e que esteve sempre em proteção de Deus; *E a cor laranja foi uma escolha pessoal do Eddie, tanto que três anos depois, passou a vestir uma camisa laranja debaixo da sua jaqueta preta. Eddie assumiu que é devoto de Santa Luzia, pois a santa, na fé católica, é considerada a "protetora dos olhos". 2011-2018 No dia 25 de setembro, a emissora se auto rebatiza de TV Eddie e Seus Peugeots para Rede Eddie e Seus Peugeots de Televisão, porém, constantemente utilizando apenas "Rede Eddie e Seus Peugeots" em sua identidade. Durou até dia 28 de fevereiro de 2018, quando a emissora passou a ser rebatizada para Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV no dia seguinte. Foram executadas várias músicas como temas das suas vinhetas gráficas durante esse período: * The Fight (Giorgio Moroder, Over the Top, 1987) ** Período: 25 de setembro de 2011 até 31 de dezembro de 2012. Curiosidade: A música continuou sendo executado diariamente como tema da vinheta de abertura e encerramento da programação do canal, uma homenagem ao SBT cuja vinheta era semelhante. * Capital G (Nine Inch Nails, Year Zero, 2007) ** Período: 01 de março até 31 de julho de 2015 (substituído pelo "Sem Justiça Não Tem Cor"). Porém, nesse período, a marca passou ter diversas versões por determinados eventos ou períodos. Copa do Mundo 2014 Devido a transmissão do seu recém-inaugurado canal PortalESP TV (atual ESPTV 2) nos jogos da Copa do Mundo FIFA 2014 no Brasil, a marca recebeu as cores da bandeira brasileira: verde, amarelo e azul. Durou até a transmissão da disputa de terceiro lugar entre Brasil x Holanda. Na transmissão da final Alemanha x Argentina, a marca restabeleceu de volta as cores vermelha, laranja e amarela. * Comemorar (Wavin' Flag "Celebration Mix") (Skank e K'naan, Troubadour, 2010) ** Período: junho até 13 de julho de 2014. (OBS): Curiosamente, a série, patrocinada pela AmBev (através da marca Guaraná Antarctica), utilizou uma das músicas que foi patrocinada pela Coca-Cola, que é parceira e patrocinadora da Copa do Mundo FIFA. "Sem Justiça Não Tem Cor" A pedido do Eddie Peugeot, as cores da marca foram completamente substituídas pelo preto, branco e cinza. Era a mensagem do Eddie Peugeot em prol do combate à corrupção em plena cobertura dos noticiários da Operação Lava Jato e do impeachment da então presidente Dilma Rousseff. Durou entre agosto de 2015 até agosto de 2016, inclusive, a identidade em preto, branco e cinza ainda estampava durante cobertura das Olimpíadas do Rio de Janeiro em 2016. * Hyperpower! (Nine Inch Nails, Year Zero, 2007) ** Período: agosto de 2015 até novembro de 2015 * Pilgrimage (Nine Inch Nails, The Fragile, 1999) ** Período: dezembro de 2015 até agosto de 2016 "#ForçaChape" Por conta da tragédia aérea do avião da LaMia, que transportava a delegação da Chapecoense rumo à Medellín, na Colômbia, para a disputa do primeiro jogo da final da Copa Sul-Americana de 2016 contra o Atlético Nacional, que vitimou 71 tripulantes (incluindo a maioria da delegação e da diretoria do clube catarinense, além da maioria dos jornalistas e repórteres) e apenas seis sobreviveram do acidente, a marca da emissora foi alterada para cor verde e alguns tons (verde-escuro nos contornos e verde-marinho no termo "Peugeots"). Durou no dia 30 de novembro (um dia após o noticiário da tragédia) até o dia 29 de dezembro, quando completou um mês da tragédia. A marca especial teve que ser substituída excepcionalmente no dia 12 de dezembro, quando a emissora completava 19 anos, porém, nos bastidores, o clima de luto e homenagens era imenso. Nesse dia, apenas uma missa solene na sede da geradora em Maués lembrou da tragédia da Chapecoense quando todos os funcionários fizeram um minuto de aplausos em homenagem à 71 vítimas. Em Chapecó (SC), os funcionários da filial fizeram uma vigília ao redor da Arena Condá também para lembrar das 71 vítimas. * Ripe (With Decay) (Nine Inch Nails, The Fragile, 1999) ** Período: 30 de novembro até 29 de dezembro de 2016 2018 No dia 01 de março de 2018, a emissora passou a se chamar Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV, surpreendendo ao público e anunciou o slogan anual: A Cara de Maués. A partir desse dia, grande parte das vinhetas vem da origem do município amazonense tendo como o destaque os cidadãos mauesenses, incluindo vários "famosos anônimos" e grandes nomes da cidade, além de personagens de origem mauesense da série. Já a marca aposentou de vez o termo "Rede" no canto superior esquerdo, porém, adicionou o termo "TV" no canto inferior direito. Em julho, foi anunciado de que a marca sofrerá uma nova alteração, porém, visual. A nova marca foi vazada na internet, porém, apresenta apenas alterações de cor que, ao invés da tradicionais cores vermelha, laranja e amarela, serão substituídas pelas cores vermelha (mantida), verde e azul. Essas cores remetem a bandeira do município de Maués, terra-natal da emissora, e cujas alterações serão aplicadas a partir de agosto. * Quem é a Cara de Maués? (Get Ready for ITV) (Lord David Dundas, ITV, 1989) ** Período: 01 até 31 de março de 2018. * Stadium Parking Lot (Apollo 440, Gettin' High on Your Own Supply, 1999) ** Período: 01 de abril até 31 de julho de 2018. A partir de 01 de agosto de 2018, a marca foi alterada para "pintar com as cores da bandeira do município de Maués", sendo assim, depois de 17 anos, a marca deixa de usar as cores vermelha, amarela e laranja para vermelha, verde e azul, justamente remetendo as cores da bandeira do município de onde a emissora é baseada. * Wolf Like Me (TV On The Radio, Return to Cookie Mountain, 2006) ** Período: 01 de agosto até 31 de outubro de 2018. 2019 No dia 14 de março de 2019, celebrando os 35 anos da série Eddie e Seus Peugeots, a marca finalmente passou por uma mudança série no seu visual. A tipografia do Balloon foi substituída por uma versão própria, baseada no próprio Balloon. As cores da marca anterior foram dispensadas, apenas utilizadas para o fundo, enquanto o logotipo fica apenas em preto, branco e cinza, no qual utiliza a tonalidade multiplicada sobre o fundo ou faz uma espécie de cor negativa no contorno. Em agosto, o termo "TV" foi abolido, passando a adotar a mesma identidade da série. Por conta do aniversário do Eddie Peugeot em setembro, a logomarca foi substituída por uma nova versão repaginada, dessa vez destacando "Eddie" e "Peugeots" com tons de azul. * Innuendo (Queen, Innuendo, 1991) ** Período: 14 de março de 2019 até hoje. Galeria Principal logo esptv_1999.png|1999-2000 logo esptv_2001.png|2001-24/09/2011 logo esptv_2011.png|25/09/2011-28/02/2018 logo esptv_2018 A.png|01/03/2018-31/07/2018 logo esptv_2018 B.png|01/08/2018-13/03/2019 Especial logo esptv_2015 A.png|01/08/2015-31/08/2016 ("Sem Justiça, Não tem Cor") logo esptv_2016 Chapecoense.png|30/11/2016-29/12/2016 ("#ForçaChape") Slogans Categoria:Rede Eddie e Seus Peugeots de Televisão